warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hawkwing's Journey/Chapter 13
Chapter description :Hawkwing follows Waspwhisker and his patrol. Pale light seeps through the tree branch, ragged scraps of mist floating through the air. The tabby tom recalls how Leafstar had given Sharpclaw orders to patrol the territory closely, and borders expanded. Hawkwing assumes his leader believes the raccoons will be frightened by a new barrier. However, he isn't as confident as the SkyClan leader. Waspwhisker takes the lead, Darktail, Bellapaw, and Sparrowpelt follow alongside Hawkwing. :The dark gray tom realizes Waspwhisker is in a bad mood as the senior warrior snaps at Darktail. The rogue obliges, but moments later the gray-and-white tom snaps at him again. Darktail wants to protest, but the white tom doesn't do anything. Bellapaw asks Hawkwing why Waspwhisker is being hard on Darktail. The tom replies that he doesn't know. He remembers watching Darktail carry Twoleg food, and wonders if he should report him. Hawkwing decides to monitor him, as he hasn't done anything suspicious. He remembers Sharpclaw calling Darktail his replacement brother, and wonders if he is really replacing Duskpaw. :Hawkwing thinks about Pebblepaw, and why she is in his thoughts all the time now. Suddenly, Waspwhisker orders his Clanmates to lie flat, and they oblige. Hawkwing worries the raccoons are back, but finds unfamiliar cats. A powerful tom appears, along with a black she-cat, two tabbies, and a ginger tom. Hawkwing whispers to his Clanmates to drive the rogues away. Waspwhisker demands why they are in SkyClan territory, but the silver-gray tom asks who wants to know. Waspwhisker commands them to leave, but they don't move. A fight breaks out, Hawkwing lunging for the ginger tom. :He throws the attacker off just as the black she-cat tries to bite Sparrowpelt's throat. Hawkwing slams her away, making the dark brown tom grateful. Bellapaw and Waspwhisker are fighting the tabby she-cats, but what astounds Hawkwing the most is Darktail attacking the silver-gray rogue leader. However, the ginger tom pins down Hawkwing by his throat, but he retaliates and bites the tom's leg. The rogue leader gives the order to retreat, and the rogues vanish into the undergrowth. :Hawkwing asks Waspwhisker if he still has doubts about Darktail now. The senior warrior briefly praises the white tom before asking if the rogue moved faster he would be begging for his life. Darktail remains undaunted by his statement. Hawkwing wonders when his Clanmates will leave Darktail alone while Waspwhisker checks for injuries. Hawkwing falls back toward Darktail and admits he saw him with Twoleg food. He admits he likes the food before switching the topic to the rogues, saying Leafstar should set a guard. :Hawkwing finds a sweet smell in a bramble thicket, discovering more Twoleg food. He begins to ask Darktail about his finding but finds the patrol has moved on. Darktail is seen chatting with Bellapaw, and Hawkwing decides not to wonder about the Twoleg food. Characters Major *Darktail }} Minor *Bellapaw *Sparrowpelt *The group of rogues }} Mentioned *Echosong *Sharpclaw *Duskpaw *Pebblepaw }} Notes and references Category:Hawkwing's Journey Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc